fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mephisto Ring
|season=2 |number=17 |image=File:The Mephisto Ring title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 15, 1989 |teleplay=Marilyn Anderson Billy Riback |story=Peter Largo |director=Bruce Pittman |previous=Scarlet Cinema |next=A Friend to the End }} "The Mephisto Ring" is the seventeenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An indebted gambler (Denis Forest) may have struck it rich with a ring that provides betting tips at the cost of a person's life. Synopsis Notes *Denis Forest would later go on to play the Morthren leader Malzor in Season 2 of the ''War of the Worlds'' TV series. Quotes Cursed Antique A 1919 World Series ring that predicts the outcome of sporting events after killing someone who puts it on. Villains and Fates Donald Wren, shot to death; Anthony Macklin, killed by the ring. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Denis Forest as Donald Wren *James Purcell as Anthony Macklin *Doris Petrie as Mrs. Wren *Jack Duffy as William Wren *Michael Woods as Angelo *A.C. Peterson as Louis Hunt *David McKnight as Johnny Morrow *Paul MacCallum as Mike *Steve Whistance-Smith as Benny *Bill Vibert as Sleazy Hood Episode Crew *Directed by Bruce Pittman *Teleplay by Marilyn Anderson and Billy Riback *Story by Peter Largo *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *John Board - First Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *Lee Wildgen - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Tom McLoughlin - Story Editor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583346 The Mephisto Ring] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes